Homi Uchimoto
Homi Uchimoto (団本 ホミ, Uchimoto Homi) was a jōnin-level kunoichi of Ōkamigakure’ s Uchimoto clan, during the Warring States Period, and a Academy teacher until her death. She also became one of the most famous Lighting Release users at that time, receiving the moniker of Ōkamigakure’ s Thunderbolt Woman (オオカミれの里の落雷女, Ōkamigakure no Sato no rakurai on'na). Background Homi was born in the Uchimoto clan as Second Urufukage’ s first daughter and third child. Having a carefree childhood, the kunoichi was educated basic ninja techniques at Ōkamigakure' s Academy and in particular, by her mother, Lighting Release techniques. Also, during her childhood, Homi liked to put on small puppet spectacles for her little sister and paint. In her teens, she traveled throughout different countries with her father and brother as they were making treaties with other clans. In the time of a treaty with the Uzumaki clan, Homi met for the first time the kunoichi Mito Uzumaki and shared with her impressions about their clans’ techniques. She also was provoked by a female Uzumaki member to fight with her, but she defeated the other woman easily with her Lightning Release techniques, receiving honorable the nickname of 'Ōkamigakure’ s Thunderbolt Woman '(オオカミれの里の落雷女, Ōkamigakure no Sato no rakurai on'na). When the Great Fire of Ōkamigakure began, Homi aided her brothers and the others shinobi to extinguish the fire and to save the citizens in danger. During this incident, she remained fatherless and also two of her siblings died. After her brother - Arata Uchimoto - became Urufukage, she helped him to built again the village, funding the necessary materials which were brought from distant countries. She was not only a financier, but functioned as councilor to her older brother. During her councilor function she had access to considerable economic resources and even funded her brother’s majors architectural projects including a great monument for the fire victims among whom were their other brother and sister. Furthermore, in her twenties, she introduced Shōken Uchimoto to her brother - who later would become his wife - and became the godmother of their children. As a newly aunt, she loved extremely and spoiled her nephews, giving them everything they wanted. She even taught them Lighting Release techniques and told them stories about her childhood. This may be due to the fact that she never got married and have her own children. Anywise, the kunoichi had a peaceful adulthood and became a sensei at Ōkamigakure’ s Academy for several decades. She also met again, the kunoichi who provoked her in her teens and offered her refuge after the woman moved from Konohagakure in her final years. She died, after her brother's death, around the age of 40 years. Personality Homi was a very independent person, since her childhood, and liked to do everything by herself. Due to this, she rarely trusted her brother’s actions during the rebuilding of the village. The kunoichi was always by her brothers and sister’ s sides when they needed help and was taking care of them, when their parents were too busy. Homi’ s personality was geared towards to the one of leadership and achievement, she always wanting to be the best in what she did. She was an excellent organizer, because she had a very developed sense of time and knew how to manage it well. As a councilor and financer, she made good and wise investments in rebuilding Ōkamigakure. All her life she lived by self-discipline and responsibility. The kunoichi evaluated everything and she didn’t took daring chances without weighing the advantages and disadvantages first. She always believed that in life are only two ways to do things: a right way and a wrong way; this idea made her sometimes stubborn, closed minded and reluctant to agree with others. In general, she was an ambitious, patient person and had a very active mind and strong power of concentration. She liked being in control of her surroundings and everyone in her life, as she did with her brother’s marriage. Appearance In her adulthood Homi was a tall, bare skinned woman with dark blue eyes and long cream hair loosely braided at her back and tied in a big bun. She wore a light shade of red lipstick and eye shadow which finished with two markings on her cheeks. Her nails were also painted in red. As outfit, she wore a brownish-red tunic with yellow designs, red beads at her collar and the Uchimoto clan symbol. Under the tunic she had a silk grey dress and at her waist the two clothing items were tied with a grey obi. Her clothing was accompanied by a pair of black ninja sandals. As a child, she was surprisingly tall for her age, outstripping even her brother Raiden. In her childhood, Homi always wore a red long silk dress, which was tied at her waist with a white obi, and wooden ninja sandals. As she grew up, she began to wear varied casual clothes, such as white baggy trousers and black or brownish-red tunics, which she accessorized with gold or silver bracelets. Also during her teens, she started to use red lipstick and eyes shadow, which was initially black and later red. During trainings and missions, Homi wore a dark blue jumpsuit, on which were attached many pockets with scrolls and weapons. In her Academy years, as a teacher, the kunoichi also wore, over the jumpsuit, a purple flak jacket. Abilities Nature Transformation Homi was a very powerful Lightning Release user at her time, mainly know for her Lighting Flash technique. She was able to use the Lightning Release Armour and she could create a wave of electricity with power ranging from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock, as well as generating bolts of electricity which travel through her body into the body of the opponent. The kunoichi could also create a lightning-infused clone and hound via her manipulation of lightning chakra. Trivia *Her name “''Homi''” (ホミ) is a derivation from “''Homika''” ( ホミカ) which is the name of the poisonous strychnine tree, while her surname “''Uchimoto''” (団本) means “''inside the origin''”. *According to the databook: *Homi’ s hobbies were bunraku and ink-painting. *Her favorite foods were yakitori and yakizakana. *She didn’t have any love interest in her teens or adulthood and was always focused on her trainings. However, she always wished to have children. *After the Great Fire, she developed a pyrophobia and never pronounced her father’s name. *In her teens she wished to fight Mito Uzumaki and Arata Uchimoto. *Her favorite word was “''perfection''” (完璧, kanpeki) Quotes * (To Mito Uzumaki during the treaty)'' “ Your clan’s knowledge in the art of fūinjutsu are very vast and your life force is extraordinary! Seeing so many elders here, who are still able to fight or teach the young shinobi their skills, are scarring me…but in the same time I have a kind of admiration for them!”'' * (To Kame Uzumaki, the kunoichi who provoked her) “ Fine! I’ll accept your challenge, but..please…don’t be upset when I’ll defeat you.” * (To Arata Uchimoto)'' “ Brother, I’ll help you to rise our home from it’s ashes! You can count on me!”'' * (To Arata when she introduced Shōken to him) “ Aniki…please, let me introduce to you my friend Shōken Uchimoto, a distant cousin of us, great-grandniece of our grandfather and the best genjutsu user I've ever met.” Reference Homi Uchimoto is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Pre-Gen Category:Original Character Category:Ōkamigakure Category:Academy Teacher